


A dream of a shared future

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mitaka returns to his quarters to find a heavily pregnant Kylo has taken over his bed once more.





	A dream of a shared future

It has been more than seven months since Dopheld Mitaka’s life was upturned by Kylo Ren. He still has not a clue as to why the temperamental omega chose him to aid in relieving his heat, or even if there was a reason. Now, Mitaka finds his quarters haunted more often than not by the heavily pregnant omega. It is peculiar to see the force wielding omega practically nesting in his quarters. It brings a level of human vulnerability to the intimidating figure that had never quite seemed mortal before. The omega had always seemed more like a raging piece of the force given corporeal form, something to be feared rather than related to. But, with his baby growing in the omega’s belly and the omega seeking out his scent for comfort, Mitaka cannot help but feel a surge of protectiveness that wars with his terror of the mostly unhinged omega.  
  
Arriving at his quarters after the end of his shift, Mitaka is quick to notice the fresh scent of pregnant omega. He had not seen Kylo for several days, and as per usual, the omega had not left a note about his departure or about when Mitaka could expect to see him again. With some trepidation, Mitaka crosses the small outer room to his bedroom. He first lays eyes on Kylo curled up beneath the covers of his bed, presumably asleep, with his head on the spare pillow and Mitaka’s own pillow in his arms. The fact that his scent provides comfort to the pregnant omega gives Mitaka an odd sense of pride.  
  
Finally, he notices the clothes that are strewn across the floor, leading to the bed. Mitaka gives into the urge to tidy up, folding and draping them over a chair in a neat pile. When Kylo does not stir, Mitaka ducks into the ‘fresher to shower before trying to join the omega in bed - his bed. He showers quickly, taking note of the stray dark hairs in the small stall. Kylo always seems to leave evidence of his comings and goings whether it’s the destruction of people and property or something more subtle like stray curls of dark hair. He does not linger in the ‘fresher, tired as he is from his shift. And, if he is honest with himself, he does so enjoy the scent of the pregnant omega. It is a heady feeling having been the alpha to get a child with the incredibly powerful omega. It is equally as terrifying to have been the alpha to get a child with the wickedly powerful omega.  
  
Mitaka slips into bed quietly, trying to not disturb the pregnant omega. He wants to reach out and curl an arm around Kylo’s middle, wants to feel the place his child is growing. But he can never be certain what mood the omega will be in from one moment to the next, especially when the omega first awakens. It is bold enough that he is daring to use his own bed without the consent of the Master of the Knights of Ren. And so, Mitaka refrains, curling on his side with an arm under his head. He will have to make do for the time being without a pillow, content to some extent that the omega is gaining comfort from the scent that permeates his pillow.  
  
“I want to have sex.”  
  
The demand comes suddenly, startling Mitaka. Kylo reaches back before Mitaka can respond, pulls his hand around to the omega’s front and presses it against his swollen sex. Mitaka shimmies forward for a better reach. Kylo glances over his shoulder, expression needy and sleepy. Mitaka gently rocks his hips against the omega's, grinding into firm muscle just barely softened by the added pregnancy weight.  
  
"Don't tease," Kylo grumbles, reaching back to guide Mitaka's hardening member where he wants it.  
  
Mitaka does not try to fight as he is eager to be buried in Kylo's slick heat. He does not know what will happen after the child is born. He does not know if Kylo will continue to seek his prescence out or not. Perhaps Kylo will purge the alpha from existence, content to never let their child know of the other half of his lineage. Mitaka certainly does not want to waste the opportunity for shared pleasure as it may well be his last. A soft whimper escapes Kylo's lips as Mitaka bottoms out inside his incredibly tight, slick, hot passage. Mitaka himself is rendered breathless for several moments as he basks in the feeling of the omega's passage quivering around him.  
  
A surprisingly agile roll of the omega's hips reminds Mitaka to return the pleasure being given. He strokes his hand over Kylo's hardened sex in time with shallow but firm rolls of his hips. The omega squirms slightly, pressing back against Mitaka as if to burrow into him. Mitaka nuzzles at his neck, ignoring the way Kylo's thick locks threaten to make their way into his nose and mouth. There may be bruises on his Mitaka's hip in the morning from the strength with which Kylo's hand grips at him as if to guide his movements. And the threat of Kylo's wild moods is nearly always present when in his presence, and oft when not in it. But right now, all that matters is the growing pleasure being shared betwixt the pair.  
  
In a short while, Kylo's orgasm coaxes Mitaka over the edge after him. He would pull back far enough from the trembling figure to ensure they do not end up tied - unsure if his knot is desired now - but Kylo's hand keeps him buried deep in place. A shiver runs up the omega's back as Mitaka's knot swells and locks them together. A muted spark of panic flashes through Mitaka when Kylo keens softly and shifts his hips forward. But then Kylo once more presses back against him and, with a little wiggling, settles down in contented drowsiness.  
  
No more words are exchanged that night. Neither seeming to want to break the spell of tranquility that has settled over the unlikely pair. It is almost as if they are an actual bonded pair, basking in the glow of pleasure and a shared future. The moment cannot last long enough for Mitaka, even though he know that such dreams are foolhardy and will only end in -at best - disappointment. Eventually Mitaka drifts off into slumber, lulled by the soft snores of the pleased omega and the feeling of his child gently kicking at where his hand is splayed over Kylo's belly.


End file.
